Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth™ capabilities.
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs or smart telephones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Smaller devices are generally desirable for portability. Portable electronic devices frequently include one or more input mechanisms such as, for example, a touch-screen or a physical keyboard. Each of these input mechanisms offers its own set of advantages, but also has its own set of drawbacks. For example, touchscreen displays permit a larger portion of a device's surface to be occupied by a display. However, touchscreen displays may become dirty more easily than traditional displays, since, when a user interacts with a touchscreen display, they may leave behind fingerprints, together with residue such as oil, etc.